


Lost but not found

by DIDSOMEONESAYDRACOMAFOY



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders are basically Siblings, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cinnamon Roll Dr. Emile Picani, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders Being an Idiot, Everyone Has Issues, Hanahaki Disease, Hurt Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Hurt No Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’ll add more tags as I go along, M/M, Minor Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders, Morality | Patton Sanders Needs a Hug, Morality | Patton Sanders Tries, Protective Deceit | Janus Sanders, Protective Sleep | Remy Sanders, Short Deceit | Janus Sanders, Sympathetic Sides (Sanders Sides), Tall Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Tall Logic | Logan Sanders, Unrequited Love, they can come off as unsympathetic but they’re not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-17 13:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28725912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DIDSOMEONESAYDRACOMAFOY/pseuds/DIDSOMEONESAYDRACOMAFOY
Summary: Virgil has never been one for love but despite his better judgment he catches feelings for two sides. Which should be a good thing more chances of somebody like you back. Well if you think  that you’re wrong because the two sides are Remus and Patton who are dating and evidently don’t want a third partner. But that’s not the worst part no the Universe hates him too much to have had it be as simple as that.
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Deceit | Janus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Dr. Emile Picani/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Comments: 3
Kudos: 14





	1. The end before the beginning

**Author's Note:**

> This wasn’t planned I’m going to be writing this primarily in the middle of the night don’t expect it to be very good

Virgil has never been one for love but despite his better judgment he catches feelings for two sides. Which should be a good thing more chances of somebody to like you back. Well if you think that you’re wrong because the two sides are Remus and Patton who are dating and evidently don’t want a third partner. But that’s not the worst part no the Universe hates him too much to have had it be as simple as that.

As Virgil sits in his dark room experiencing the worst pain he’d ever felt he curses Roman under his breath though he knew that’s it wasn’t the dramatic sides fault....well most of it wasn’t. Yes it had been Roman who had pushed Thomas to read those sad fanfics...but it had been Virgil who had chose to also read the fic. Which had implanted the idea of Hanahaki disease in his head. Apparently judging off the content of a book he had borrowed (it wasn’t stealing if you had attended to give it back) from Logan. since the idea of Hanahaki was in his mind when he met the requirements to get the disease the Mindscape had manifested it on to he.

He coughed up another full flower. He had been coughing them up for three months now they had went from small petals with no blood to full flowers almost completely drenched in it. He coughed up two types of flowers both roses ,one was a light blue while the other was a unnatural color for a rose dark green.A knocking sounded on his door “Hey kiddo you haven’t been out in a week..are okay?” There was a pause and then Patton spoke up again “Was it Something me and Remus did? You’ve been acting strange ever since we got together....I know you don’t particularly like the dark sides...so I can see how awkward this could be but could you come out so we can talk..? Please” Patton sounded on the verge of tears throughout all of it but the pleases had sounded like he was actually crying.   
  


For a moment Virgil regretted locking the door but he thought about the moral side reaction to seeing his bedsheets covered in blood and flowers. Virgil also look down at his lap and hands they were covered in blood and flowers, it was better for Patton to never know what had happened to his dark strange son then to see him like this.   
  


He heard footsteps walk away from his door good Patton had left.Virgil let out a cough didn’t know he was holding in more fully formed flowers were spit out. Virgil throat was dry and scratchy from the thorns and every breath and especially cough Hurt like hell because of their flowers forming in his lungs. He knew that by morning there would be a anxiety in his place.

He took moment to contemplate what they would be like.what would they name be? it would probably end in a -on or -in because they be considered a light side. Would they were a hoodie or eyeshadow, would they color be purple like him or something else?How would the other side react to his presence? He fought through the pain to sit up. He looked to the five Letters sitting on his bedside table one for everybody. He grabbed Logan’s and Summoned a pen and wrote “P.s if a new anxiety shows up treat them with respect please accept them don’t make them go through what me and the others had to go through” at the bottom of the letter. He knew that his clock was ticking as he gather the remaining four letters he mustard a bit of strength to send them to the room’s of who they were intended for. But because of his weakened state he was unsure of where the letters landed. It could be years before the other side found their letter or they could never find it or just throw it away by accident. but he was about to die so he really didn’t have time to worry about it.

he laid back down waiting for that coughing up a few more flowers. Virgil’s mine began to wonder to the beginning when his crush had formed and When he realized they’d never be reciprocated.


	2. A new side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil mind begins to wander back to the beginning. His own little version of his life flashing before his eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There’s some mention of needles in this one nothing too bad though.

As he laid in bed his mind began to wonder to his first memory.

[………………………………]

The first thing he remembered was a overwhelming blackness a void of nothingness everything existed and nothing existed at the same time. Then there was something  
solid beneath him he could feel his body. He felt warmth though he would later know it was nothing compared to the heat of the lightsides part of the Mindscape or a Florida Summer. He opened his eyes and saw light but much like heat he would later know it was nothing compared to the lightside’s domain.

He stood up it to came to him naturally, there was no stumbling,no awkward first step he’d come to find out it was like that for all newly formed sides.he looked around from what he could see The ground was flat and there were no walls.

He was a about to call out but then a thought struck him what if something bad answered or worse yet what if nobody answered and he was cursed to wonder alone forever. “Get a grip” he thought to himself. “IS ANYBODY THERE?”he shoute.

Gradually he noticed a figure emerging from The darkness becoming more and more clear “Remus is that **_not_** you?” The figure called. It left him confused The sentence didn’t make all that munch sense. Eventually the figure was clear enough for him to  
see. The man look to be a few years older than him but he was at least a foot shorter. On one side of his face there seem to be a rash nothing too noticeable just some irritation. One of his eyes was chocolate brown but the one on the side of his face that had the rash with yellow. He wore a black button up shirt a yellow bowtie and a black beanie.

“Are you **_not_** a new side?” The stranger asked. He just looked at the man before shrugging his the shoulders. “Of course he’s a new side” The man muttered under his breath.”All right **_don’t_** follow me.”The man said before walking away. He got a few yards ahead of him before looking over his shoulder. He made a hand jester that told him to follow.

The man walked surprisingly fast for his small size and it was hard to keep up with him. By the time they reached a door he was out of breath. He look the door over it was a dark oak and the handle was rusty. He unsure if it would even open but it did making a loud squeaking noise. He walked in to a slightly brighter room it was still dark but it was lighter than the room thing he’s been in. “Do **_not_** stay here.” The man said before briskly walking away. He had learned enough from his limited time with the man to know that he meant to stay.

The man came back a little while later with another person. He was taller than the stranger but a few inches shorter than him. Besides that he wore sunglasses a white T-shirt and a black leather jacket. “well he’s definitely a new side.” The man with sunglasses said. “I **_didn’t_** know that insomnia” The original man said. “Hey kid what’s your name?” The man insomnia asked him.

He realized he didn’t know luckily he didn’t have to say that “ of course he **_will_** tell us he’s **_hasn’t_** been around for 30 minutes and only known me for 15 of those”The man Snapped at insomnia “ most sides **_do_** tell their names to people they don’t trust. The twins **_aren’t_** a rare case!”

Insomnia rolled his eyes “ OK then kid what do you represent?” He asked raising an eyebrow. He shrug not knowing he guessed people here all represented things. “ well that’s going to be a problem.” insomnia said. The other man seem to consider. “ insomnia watch Remus we’re going to ask logic for some help.” The man said. “You sure about that Deceit? I mean you hate the others.” Insomnia said. “ yes I am **_not_** sure.”Deceit Said before reaching his hand out to him he took it.

He Follow the man through a house The rooms were all dark and had a black and gray color scheme. Eventually they reach a door it seem to be birch. The stranger opened it and pulled him inside.

“ ** _Do not_** hold onto my hand this **_will not_** be surprising” he braced himself and for a split second the floor under him was gone then just like that it was back. He looked around the room trying to get his bearings. It seemed to be a bedroom The bed had blue sheets on it, The ceiling was painted black and there seem to be a map of the solar system on it, The wall had posters that show different species of dinosaurs,The periodictable, maps of different continents, and different extinct animals.

“What are you doing here deceit and who is that kid?” A voice sound if from behind him.A boy was looking at them he seem to be the same age a The original man Deceit his hair was slicked back he was wearing overalls and a blue bowtie and also had glasses.He must’ve been logic. “ This new side **_didn’t_** just form and we **_do_** know what he represents.”Deceit deadpanned.

“ interesting we haven’t had a new side sense the twins.” Logic said as he walked over towards them. Logic looked him over it made him deeply uncomfortable like he was some sort of specimen contained in a jar. “I cannot tell you what he is from just looking at him I need to run some tests.” Logic said adjusting his glasses.

“ tests..?” He said extremely scared. “ oh I mean filling out quizzes and papers and answering questions.”logic responded. That was relieving he wasn’t going getting needle stuck in him. “I will **_not_** stayed to make sure you do not try anything with him.” Deceit piped up from the background.

A few hours past of answering questions checking boxes. Logic also ran a few hearing and eye tests halfway through Deceit left and came back and hour later saying he needed to check on insomnia and Remus. In the hour he was away Logic made him fill out another quiz. Unlike the other ones he sat down on his desk he walked over to a filing cabinet and put it on top of that. “ I would appreciate it if you did not tell Deceit about that test.” Logic said as he walked back. “Ok Logic” he said confused about what the test was.

After another two hours Logic went to review the tests. He was looking them over and taking notes for about an hour before coming to a conclusion. “ The signs point to him representing anxiety” logic said fiddling with his bowtie. “I see I am **_not_** grateful for the help” Deceit said as he walked over to him Anxiety. “ come on it is **_not_** time to go home” he took his hand again and they sunk back down to right outside the door upon which they walked back in to the dark house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not dead updates will be irregular at best.I have a YouTube channel under slightly off as well as a TikTok under slightly off.So I’m trying to juggle those as well as this.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to ask some questions if you’re confused about any point in the fic I understand that it may be a bit confusing


End file.
